El Hanyou
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Kagome es la princesa de un palacio, ella tiene 15 años y desde que tiene memoria no sale del palacio sino es acompañada, ya que su padre infundo el temor en ella, contándole terribles historia(Que ella no cree) para asustarla, inutilmente. Siempre intenta escapar, un día lo logra por accidente y ahí conoce a la persona mas extraña, quien le hará conocer el mundo, ademas del amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, estoy tratando de mojorar mi escritura, y espero que esto este bien, sino busco beta XD jajaja... bueno lean, haber si les gusta n.n

* * *

Desde pequeña la joven princesa del palacio vive encerrada en él, podría salir, pero debería ir acompañada y es lo que menos desea, ella quiere ser libre y no lo tiene permitido, su padre el general del palacio y patriarca la vive atormentando con que fuera del castillo hay demonios peligrosos. Ella siempre aparto ese atormento de encima de ella y sueña que un día sale y le demuestra a su padre que esos demonios no existen, pero al despertar esa en su habitación.

Todos los días desde hace 10 años los intentos de escapar de la princesa eran inútiles, ya que siempre la atrapaban antes de llegar a la puerta y era regresada con la anciana que cuidaba de ella, su padre no tardaba en enterarse de sus intentos de escape, ya que enseguida volvía al palacio y la castigaba. Con el tiempo se fue volviendo más astuta y planea mejor sus escapes. Hace dos noche lo había logrado, pero luego de salir fue encontrada enseguida por los guardias del palacio. Al menos ella tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento escapara y no la traerían de regreso.

La joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates, con alguno rulos rebeldes, estaba siendo vestida por una anciana, tenía ya puesto un bello kimono que la parte de arriba era rosado y la parte de abajo era blanco, además de ser floreado, por completo. Ya desde que se había levantado temprano a la mañana se quejaba de todo, era normal que lo hiciera, pero esa mañana era peor que cualquier otra. A veces se comportaba como toda una adulta, pero en fondo era una niña que pataleaba siempre que podía.

— ¡Hace falta tanto arreglo!—Se quejó la azabache— ¡Ouch!—Se quejó, ya que por moverse mucho la anciana le había tirado del cabello.

—Quédate quieta niña—Le reto suave la anciana. —Y si hace falta, hoy vienen de lejos tus pretendientes—Le dijo la anciana mientras terminaba con su cabello.

— ¡No quiero pretendientes!—Protesto la azabache, levantándose de los almohadones donde estaba sentada y desatándose el cabello, que esa mañana había sido lavado y recién acabado de peinar por la anciana.

—Pero Kagome, ya estás en edad de contraer matrimonio—Le dijo la anciana.

— ¡No Urasue, solo acabo de cumplir 15 años y no creo que sea la edad correcta!—volvió a quejarse la azabache.

—Pues la edad correcta y así se hará—Le dijo la anciana, queriendo atar de nuevo su cabello.

—Deseo mi cabello suelto, si no puedo salir del palacio sola, al manos quiero que mi cabello sea libre. —Dijo la azabache, abriendo la puerta corrediza que daba a un bello jardín. —Solo saldré a recoger flores—Aseguro la azabache, ante la mirada de desaprobación de la anciana.

Casi todo la mañana la Kagome estuvo recogiendo flores y luego las adorno en un hermoso florero en su cuarto. Siempre estuvo vigilada por la anciana Urasue, verdaderamente le molestaba que esa anciana la vigile, extrañaba tanto a la otra, Kaede la que la había cuidado siempre y a pesar de también vigilar que no escape, le daba libertades y eso le gustaba, pero Kaede era la sacerdotisa de una aldea y por qué la bruja de Urasue enfermo un tiempo había sido contratada y ahora se había marchado.

Estaba tan nerviosa en su habitación, hoy tenía que ser el día de escapar al fin, si no tarde o temprano terminaría casada con uno de los pretendientes que venían esta misma tarde a pedir su mano a su padre. Yendo de acá para allá estuvo parte de la mañana y parte del medio día, ni siquiera quiso de almorzar, solo estaba pensando entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación como escaparía, sin que la atrapasen y la traigan de vuelta el palacio.

De golpe y porrazo literalmente, ya que de tanto ir y venir en esa habitación se calló y una idea se le ocurrió al caer el líquido que siempre usaba la anciana Urasue y Kaede para prender luz en su habitación al caer la noche. De niña hubo un incendio, podía recordar que ese día estaba toda la gente del palacio y las aldeas a su alrededor alborotadas. Si causaba un incendio todo estarían igual que hace años y podría escapar, por todo el escandalo tardarían en saber que huyo y para entonces, estaría lejos. —Lo siento padre, pero esta noche me voy—Pensó, luego Urasue entro avisándole que sus pretendientes estaban listos para verla.

Ahí estaban varios hombres importantes, el mejor postor se casaría con ella y no deseaba tal barbaridad. Se sentó con una gran sonrisa a lado de su padre y los hombres que ella en ese momento los miraba con asco por dentro se sorprendieron al ver tan hermosa joven. Finalmente sucedió y ya tenía un prometido y ella y su padre tendrían que asistir al banquete que su prometido no deseado prepararía. —Adiós joven princesa—Dijo su prometido al darle un beso en la mano y luego marcharse en su caballo, custodiado de varios hombres.

Su padre parecía contento, pero ella no lo estaba, luego de entrar a su habitación se acostó en el futon, tapándose de pies a cabeza, luego llego la anciana Urasue que traía un nuevo liquido ya prendido, el cual alumbraba la habitación. —Vamos niña, es hora de que te prepare para que duermas. —Le dijo la anciana tratando de destaparla, cuando por accidente.

Por el destino Kagome se destapo rudamente y ese líquido prendido cayó en su futon, logrando que arda enseguida. El fuego era incontrolable y su padre y varios de sus hombres llegaron a rescatarla a ella y la anciana Urasue. Entre el escándalo por apagar el fuego, se logró separar de su padre, salió del palacio. —Más suerte no puedo tener—Dijo corriendo contenta, para perderse en el bosque oscuro que de repente se vio iluminado por las estrellas y no, nadie la regreso al palacio.

Todo no se veían tan aterrador como contaban algunos de los hombres de su padre y no parecían a ver bestias a su alrededor queriendo asesinarla. En medio de su felicidad por al fin escapar escucho un ruido, pero vio que eran las ramas que se mecían con el viento, pero otro ruido la alerto y enfrente de ella vio una figura que la hacía verse demasiado pequeña. — ¿Quién eres?-pregunto retrocediendo, pero esa figura se la acerco intimidantemente.

— ¡Lárgate o te mato!—Dijo la vos que salió de esa figura, pero por alguna razón no vio las razones para tener miedo.

— ¡Tú y quien más!—Le desafío ella, acercándose a esa figura que retrocedió.

—Solo lárgate niña—le dijo la figura que se dejó ver y Kagome quedo sorprendida, por unas orejas que le causaron ternura y se acercó atrevidamente a tocarlas, lo que causo sorpresa en esa figura que tenía cara.

Unas voces y luces se fueron acercando al lugar lo cual alerto al extraño que estaba a lado de Kagome, ella también se alertó sabiendo perfectamente de quienes se trataban y antes de que su extraño acompañanta se marchara ella lo sostuvo por sus ropas, casi rogándole con la mirada, algo que el extraño no entendía. —Llévame con tigo—Le dijo ella despacio haciendo puchero, pensando que él no la escucharía pero si lo hizo.

— ¡Ha! ¡Solo déjame ir niña tonta!—Le dijo casi gritando el, algo brusco o demasiado.

—Por favor—Le suplico ella, mientras las voces y las luces se acercaban más.

— ¡Sabes que puedo matarte aquí mismo, si no quieres morir déjame tranquilo!—Le dijo el sujetando la mano de ella, lo que hizo que ambos sintieran algo especial, algo que les acelero el corazón y los hizo mirarse un momento, perdiéndose el uno con el otro. Kagome dejo de mirarlo haciendo la vista a un lado y lo soltó.

—Eres un tonto, que te cuesta llevarme—Le dijo Kagome llorando, pero no estaba fingiendo era verdadero y el extraño la escucho y paro su paso.

—Espera no llores—Le dijo el extraño acercándose a ella no tan cerca.

— ¿¡Que quieres que ría!?—Le pregunto ella llorando más y escuchado que las voces estaban a punto de encontrarla.

La voces y luces llegaron al lugar donde el extraño dudaba en sin irse o no irse y empezaron a disparar flechas, mas al ver a ese extraño, para luego gritar— ¡Es un demonio! ¡Ataquen!—Dio la orden uno y otro diviso a Kagome.

— ¡No dejes que me atrapen!—Grito ella y el extraño sin saber que hacer la cubrió y se la llevo lejos es su espalda, corriendo a toda velocidad.

—Gracias Inu…—Le dijo ella dulce, pero confundiéndolo ¿Por qué le diría Inu? ¿Cómo sabia de su nombre?

Mientras Kagome se quedó pensando en los ojos del extraño que acababa de cambiarle la vida, todavía tenía grabado el brillo de esos ojos en la noche y ella juraría que el extraño tenia ojos color ámbar.

* * *

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, si quieren obviamente n.n

Sayonara.

16/08/13


	2. Ni lo sueñes

Hola, eh aqui con otro capitulo, gracias a los que me pusieron la historia en favoritos y ademas me siguen n.n

* * *

—Inu, Inu, Inu—Gritaba Kagome, mientras el extraño trataba de huir de ella, podía irse y dejarla sola, pero podría escucharla llorar de lejos, si es que lo hacía cuando se fuese y la dejara sola, así que forzosamente decidió quedarse.

— ¡Grrrr!—El extraño gruño, pensando que se asustaría, pero eso la haría llorar y enseguida se arrepintió. — ¡Feh! ¡Ya para!—Le grito el extraño a Kagome, pero ella no parecía asustarse y claramente él no quería asustarla, porque lloraría, pero no, ella no lloraba.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ahora?—Pregunto Kagome, mirándolo fijo y dulce, logrando que el extraño se sonrojara ya que nunca alguien le sonreía de tal manera.

— ¿Por qué cambio tan de repente?—Se preguntó el extraño, ya que al principio ella parecía más seria, pero ahora parecía una niña verdadera. Tal vez el extraño no sabía que eso se debía a que Kagome al fin era libre y seguramente gracias a él no tendría que volver al palacio.

—Yo… yo lo siento.

— ¡Eh!—Se sorprendió el extraño.

—Yo me llamo Kagome y soy la princesa del palacio del norte ¿Y tú?—Pregunto Kagome poniéndose cerca del extraño, pero un momento se quedaron perdidos el uno con el otro. El extraño se separó molesto y le dio la espalda.

— ¡Ha! ¡No me interesa quien seas, pero tú ya sabes mi nombre y no sé cómo niña!—Le dijo el extraño pensando en irse.

—Yo no sé tu nombre—le contesto suave Kagome, mientras el frio de la noche la sorprendió dándole escalofríos.

— ¿¡Por qué demonios dices todo el tiempo Inu, Inu!?—Pregunto el extraño molesto, pero sin dejar de darle la espalda. — ¡Además deberías de alejarte de mí, soy un demonio y podría comerte!—Le dijo sin pensar, algo que no haría, otro demonio sí, pero el no y justo a ella no se comería. Sin darse cuenta el extraño recibió un abrazo de parte de Kagome.

—Tengo frio… e Inu es por tus tiernas orejas de perro. —Le dijo muy sincera Kagome apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del extraño, de alguna manera eso al extraño no pareció molestarle. —Además no creo que con esos ojos y esas orejitas vallas a comerme. —Continuo Kagome, sorprendiendo al extraño que no se atrevía a moverse o decir palabra alguna.

—Soy Inuyasha—Le dijo el extraño, dándose la vuelta, pero en ese momento Kagome se paró quedando muy cerca de la cara de… Inuyasha, luego toco su nariz, haciendo que el extraño Inuyasha se sonrojara sin saber por qué y luego Kagome dio un bostezo…—Mucho gusto, Inu…—Musito apenas antes de caer dormida en los brazos del extraño que tenía un nombre y era Inuyasha.

Él no sabía cómo actuar, odiaba a los humanos y ahora estaba en compañía de uno o mejor dicho de una que era muy atrevida y sin duda una niña molesta. Ahora la tenía en sus brazos dormida y odiaba pensar que si la dejaba ahí donde estaban, despertaría en algún momento y lloraría. ¿Qué podría hacer? Podría llevarla y dejarla en una aldea, seguro ahí estaría bien ¿Acaso le preocupa como este? —El extraño Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza y observo que unos dulces y brillantes ojos chocolates lo miraban como nunca nadie lo había mirado.

— ¿No vas a dormir?—Pregunto Kagome apoyándose como una niña en el pecho de él.

— ¡Ha, no se me antoja, duérmete tu niña!—Le dijo de nuevo brusco Inuyasha.

—Entonces yo menos—Le respondió ella sin perder su dulzura.

—Bah—Dijo por lo bajo un Inuyasha rendido—Mejor si me duermo—Dijo, pensando que tal vez ella dormiría.

—Tu duérmete tranquilo, yo te cuido el sueño—Le respondió Kagome acomodándose en el pecho del nuevamente.

Inuyasha rendido la soltó y se acomodó muy impaciente contra un árbol, luego Kagome lo miro y se acercó recostándose encima de él, casi ya que la hizo a un lado, marcándole el suelo a su lado. Kagome se quedó para enfrente de él y cruzo los brazos, alzo una ceja miro donde le marco el suelo Inuyasha e hizo un moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Bah—Solo salió de la boca de Inuyasha y cerró los ojos tranquilamente, pero entreabriéndolos para ver que hacia Kagome.

—Inu malo—Le dijo Kagome luego marco ella el suelo—Osuwari—Le dijo, dejándolo confundido y ella se puso a pensar que el debería de obedecerla, pero no fue así, él se levantó y enseguida estaba enfrente de ella, superándola en altura.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso?—Pregunto el con ambas manos en la cintura, mientras ella lo miraba.

—Por qué se supone que los perritos cuando reciben una orden de ese tipo deben de obedecer a su amo, en este caso a su ama—Le dijo inocentemente Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha la mirara feo.

— ¡Feh, no soy ningún perro!—Le grito él y luego se dio la vuelta para subirse al árbol.

—Ah no ¿Entonces que eres?—Le pregunto ella mirando hacia arriba. Inuyasha no le contesto pero Kagome en la oscuridad pudo observar que el hizo la vista a un lado y luego la miro haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en la noche.

— ¡Y tampoco soy tu mascota!—Le grito para volverse a dar vuelta.

— ¿Entonces que eres mío y que eres tú?—Le pregunto Kagome apoyándose contra el árbol.

— ¡Hay, duérmete ya niña!—Le grito molesto el, subiendo más alto.

—Si vamos a estar juntos, debo saber que somos y que eres tú, a mí me pareces un perrito pero un humano también—Siguió haciendo preguntas Kagome, cuando un ruido muy extraño la asusto. Ese ruido alerto a Inuyasha quien bajo enseguida y Kagome por instinto se protegió detrás de él, aferrándose con sus manos a la ropa de Inuyasha. — ¿Qué es eso Inu?—Le pregunto ella lo más suave que pudo, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano. Inuyasha la cogió a Kagome fácilmente y se subió con ella aun tapándole la boca al árbol, lo más alto que pudo

—Debemos encontrar a la princesa cuanto antes—Hablo una vos.

—De seguro debe estar muerta ya, hay muchos youkais por la zona—Dijo la otra.

—Y seguramente nosotros también terminaremos de tal manera—Dijo la primera vos.

—Mejor larguémonos—Dijo la segundo vos y así las dos personas se marcharon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Inuyasha escucho todo sin entender y recordó que la niña que ahora tenía como estorbo le dijo que era una princesa ¿Sería peligroso devolverla? lo atacarían y de seguro no podría con todos, pero ya se había enfrentado a varios y tuvo que hacerle caso a la niña para llevarla lejos. —No permitas que me lleven Inuyasha—Le suplico Kagome abrazándolo fuerte y llorando en el pecho del él.

—Suéltame-Le dijo el suave, temiendo que llore aún más si era brusco.

— ¡No! ¡Tú me llevaras con ellos!—Se quejó ella aferrándose aún más y llorando aún más.

—Ha, si sigues llorando y no me sueltas te llevare—Le dijo él y Kagome saco la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Así está mejor?—Pregunto ella eh Inuyasha le seco las lágrimas con el pulgar sin hacerle ningún rasguño con sus garras. — ¿Igual me llevaras, cierto?—Pregunto ella, pero Inuyasha sin saber que decir…

—Si prometes que no lloraras, que no me tocaras y que dejes de decir que soy un perrito, te dejare que seas tú mi mascota—Le dijo el burlón.

— ¡Pero tú debes ser mi mascota!—Le dijo ella sin soltarlo.

—Ha, tú lo serás—Le dijo él.

— ¡No tú, tonto perro!—Le grito acercando su cara más a la de él.

— ¿¡A quien le dices perro tonto!?—Le pregunto el haciendo una mueca de enojo y acercando esta vez el su cara a la de ella.

— ¡Yo dije tonto perro, no perro tonto!-Le grito ella acercando más su cara, pero ambos dejaron de gritarse cosas ya que estaban demasiados distraídos mirándose de cerca. —Por qué mejor no eres mi prometido—Le dijo ella suave.

—Si mejor… ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué dices?—Pregunto sabiendo lo que significaba y pensando— ¿Por qué diablos dije que sí? Pero sus palabras de arrepentimiento no fueron escuchadas por la feliz Kagome.

—Perfecto, si nos casamos mi padre te tendrá miedo y así no me obligara a estar encerrada, aunque no me quiero casar, pero con tigo sería un gusto—Dijo muy contenta, brillándole los ojitos, mientras Inuyasha se lamentaba pegándose con la mano en la frente.

—Ha, ni en tu sueño niña—Le dijo él.

— ¿¡Que quieres decir!?—Pregunto ella enojada, tan enojada que casi se cae del árbol, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo.

—Tu eres la tonta, tontaa—Le dijo burlón y luego se confundió al ver la cara de tristeza de ella.

—Oye ¿Qué te sucede?—Le pregunto culpable él.

—Regrésame o vuelvo sola—Le dijo ella intentando bajar del árbol con la cara triste que mataba de desesperación al extraño Inuyasha.

—Te vas a caer tonta—Le dijo sujetándola y eso momento hizo que sintiera algo extraño. —Espera, tu… tú no puedes casarte con migo—Le dijo el sosteniéndola con una mano y con la otra se rasco la cabeza, mirando a un lado ya que se había puesto rojo.

— ¿Por qué no?—Le dijo ella buscando su mirada y la encontró.

—Por lo que soy, soy un demonio y además eres muy molesta—Le dijo el, sin poder dejar de ver esos ojos chocolates en la noche.

—Lo siento, pero a mí me gusta cómo eres Inu...Yasha—Le dijo, luego se rio, ya que esas palabras hicieron que las orejas de Inuyasha se movieran. Kagome luego de eso se puso encima de Inuyasha dando su espalda contra el pecho de él y así se quedó definitivamente dormida luego de dar un bostezo, Inuyasha no fue capaz de decir nada y dejo que hiciera y deshiciera lo que quiera, solo la sujeto bien abrazándola con sus brazos protectoramente y se quedo dormido.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, lo vuelve un poco loco lo creen . jejejeje... nos leemos en el siguiente :D

Proximo Capitulo 3-Conociendo.

Sayonara y cuidense :D

26/09/2013


	3. Conociendo

Hola, otro capitulo nuevamente, disfrútenlo.

* * *

— ¿Entonces dicen que no la han encontrado?—Dijo un hombre no tan alto de cabellos azabaches.

— ¡No señor!—Contestaron varios hombres al unísono.

— ¡Pues, sigan buscándola, la quiero viva y no vuelvan!—Ordeno el hombre de cabellos azabaches retirándose del lugar. Luego de la orden los hombres salieron rápido como el viento ah seguir con su búsqueda, mientras tanto.

— ¡Ya quédate quieta!-Grito el extraño de cabello azabache y ojos ámbar.

— ¿Pero prometes que te casaras con migo?—Pregunto la joven azabache.

— ¡No! ¡Y ya quédate quieta y muda!—Le dijo brusco, mientras la azabache se le paro enfrente.

—Solo lo hare si lo prometes—Le dijo sonriendo la azabache. —Vamos Inu—Le dijo acercándosele y acariciándole las orejitas.

—Bah, no haga eso, ya suéltame—Le ordeno Inuyasha sujetándola de las manos. — ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—Pregunto él.

—No lo sé—Le dijo sincera ella, luego Inuyasha la soltó y siguió caminando. —Serias un príncipe al hacerlo y nadie diría que eres malo, al menos eso se me ocurre, además de que no quiero casarme con nadie más que no seas tú—Sinceramente le contesto Kagome.

—Pues no me interesa y menos con una niña humana tan insoportable—Le dijo el muy tranquilo, caminando con sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

— ¡A quien le dices niña!—Amenazo Kagome, parando el caminar de él, logrando que a Inuyasha se le erizara la piel del susto. -¡Tú eres el niño y el más tonto!—Le grito Kagome fulminándolo con la mirada y caminando a paso rápido.

—Esp… espera ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto Inuyasha a lo lejos.

— ¡No te interesa!—Le grito ella desapareciendo de su vista.

— ¡Por mi haz lo que quieras niña!—Le grito el, apoyándose contra un gran árbol. —Total mejor que te vayas—Dijo sin gritar muy tranquilo. Kagome se fue caminando enojada con Inuyasha, por un momento pensó que el la seguiría, pero no fue así y siguió alejándose sin darse cuenta con cara triste. Lo más natural era que cada mañana se diera un baño, al menos en el palacio así era y como era de mañana debería hacerlo, entonces se puso a buscar un rio donde hacerlo ya que soñó siempre con hacerlo.

Miro a ambos lados y se puso más triste de lo que estaba, ya que no tenía al extraño llamado Inuyasha siguiéndola como quería. — ¿Conocería aquel extraño lo que es el amor? —Se preguntó, ya que eso sintió desde que lo vio a los ojos y podría ser una niña, pero sabía lo que era el amor, al menos la mujer que la cuido un tiempo, le conto sobre él y sabía que lo había encontrado con ese joven.

Kagome rendida al fin había encontrado un rio y para su suerte estaba vacío, pero de seguro enfermaría al tocar aquella agua fría, pero eso ni siquiera le importaba en ese momento. Poco a poco se sacó sus prendas y se metió en el agua helada, la verdad estaba muy fría pero ella a veces era inconsciente y se metía en problemas. Su cuerpo tembló al contacto con el agua fría, pero no le dio importancia, aunque en ese momento empezó a perder el conocimiento.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡No creas que te cargarte toda la mañana, niña!—Esa vos hizo despertar a Kagome lentamente, aunque sonara ruda, le encantaba oírla, después de todo esa era la magia del amor.

—Inu…Ya…Yasha—Separo en silabas el nombre de Inuyasha, ni bien despertó y se encontró con que Inuyasha la estaba cargando.

— ¡Te dije que tú eras la tonta!—Le dijo Inuyasha bastante enojado, pero con algo de tono victorioso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Inu?—Pregunto Kagome, recostándose en el pecho de él.

—Feh, solo aun tonta o una niña tonta, se le ocurre meterse en agua fría. —Le regaño Inuyasha.

— ¿Agua fría?—Se preguntó Kagome, para luego darse cuenta de que su ropa Inuyasha la llevaba en un brazo y ella traía una prenda de él, lo que hizo que gritara. — ¡Bájame!—Grito y él lo hizo sin entender, luego Kagome se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

— ¿Que te sucede? ¡Encima que te salve!—Pregunto y se quejó Inuyasha.

— ¿¡Como que me sucede!? ¡Solo a un pervertido se le ocurre coger a una mujer desnuda!—Le grito ella— ¡Dame mi ropa!—Le finalizo, sin dejar de gritar. Kagome se vistió y luego lanzo en Hitoe de Inuyasha hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Eh!—Apenas salió de Inuyasha.

— ¡Si no deseas casarte con migo, entonces no me vuelvas a ver desnuda y menos a cargarme!—Le grito ella pasando como un rayo por su lado, dejándolo rojo de vergüenza.

— ¡No vi gran cosa, además de que solo lo hice para salvarte!—Le grito él.

— ¿Seguro?—Pregunto ella, poniéndose a su lado y logrando que el de nuevo se pusiera rojo.

—Ha, si, seguro—Le finalizo el, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Pues eres un tonto!—Le grito, casi dejándolo sordo, pero poniéndose a llorar, logrando que Inuyasha se pusiera alerta.

—No llores, ya cállate—Le dijo tratando de calmarla, poniendo enfrente de ella.

— ¡No! ¡Y tu cállate!—Dándose la vuelta con sus manos en la cara. Inuyasha se pegó la frente con la mano de nuevo sin saber qué hacer, Kagome lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Por favor—Le suplico— ¿Dime que quieres que hagamos, así dejas de llorar?—Le pregunto Inuyasha, tratando de sonar amable. —Ya se, espérame aquí, ya regreso—Le dijo amable Inuyasha, mientras Kagome seguía con su llanto, pero se destapo un poco para ver a Inuyasha. El regreso y le dio algo, algo de comer. —Toma, come y deja de llorar—Le dijo ofreciéndole una fruta.

—No acepto sobornos—Le dijo ella, casi dejando de llorar—Pero si es de tu parte acepto—Le dijo descubriendo su cara para dejar ver una sonrisa y coger la fruta. Inuyasha no pudo evitar ver la cara mojada de Kagome por las lágrimas y se las seco, luego Kagome compartió la fruta con él.

Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieron callados gran parte de la mañana, ninguno de los dos se dijo palabra alguna, en ningún momento, pero Kagome miraba de reojo a Inuyasha que se había subido a un árbol y ella estaba contra el árbol. Se sentía molesta por la actitud de él, ya que la dejo abajo, pero sabría que sería inútil discutir con él. — ¡Ya deja de mirarme!—Le dijo Inuyasha, mirando a un lado.

— ¡Y tu deja de ser grosero!—le grito ella.

— ¡Tú lo eres!—Le grito él.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué si?

— ¡Esa no es una razón!

— ¡Feh! ¡Deberías de agradecer que te salve!

— ¡Solo te pague el favor!

— ¿Qué favor?

—El que te hice, recuerdas que te salve yo primero—Dijo Kagome, parándose y mirando hacia arriba.

— ¡Keh! ¿Cuándo y de qué?—Pregunto confundido Inuyasha.

—De que estés solo—Le dijo Kagome, dejando sorprendido a Inuyasha.

— ¡Yo no estoy solo!—Le dijo Inuyasha, bajando del árbol y poniendo delante de ella.

—Pues claro, si ahora estas con migo—Le dijo tocando su nariz.

—Si es así, entonces prefiero estar solo—Le dijo el, viendo enseguida la mueca de enojo de Kagome.

— ¡Entonces me largo!—Le grito verdaderamente enojada Kagome, pero antes de seguir dio un estornudo. — ¡Achu!—Grito, alertando las orejas de Inuyasha, él se acercó y toco su frente sintiendo que estaba caliente.

—La que faltaba, que enferme justo ahora—Pensó Inuyasha.

— ¡Achu!—Grito de vuelta Kagome.

—Sera mejor que la lleve con la anciana—Pensó Inuyasha y la cargo en su espalda, sin que Kagome se quejara. —Tal vez la pueda dejar a su cuidado y me dejara en paz—Pensó Inuyasha y corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una aldea, sorprendentemente para Kagome nadie corrió asustado al ver a Inuyasha, seguían como si nada.

— ¿Dónde estamos Inu?—Pregunto Kagome— ¡Achu!—Seguido de un estornudo.

—No digas nada—Le dijo suave Inuyasha. — ¡Anciana! ¡Anciana!—Empezó a gritar dentro de una cabaña con Kagome en su espalda, la cual empezaba a temblar de frio. — ¿Dónde estás anciana?-pregunto Inuyasha y en la cabaña enseguida entro una anciana con un parche en el ojo, la cual se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha y en especial a Kagome.

* * *

Proximo capitulo 4- Sopresa

Sayo :D


End file.
